A Warrior of Light Cannot Feel
by FanFicter123
Summary: He must be silent, but thoughtful. He must stand alone, but be a welcoming sight to all.  He must not be driven to anger, yet he must have the resolve to fight relentlessly. And most importantly, he must not fall in love. WoL/Firion. M for future Lemons.


Alright, a new fanfic. I know, I need to update The Maiko. I'll get to it, promise.

First of all, this!

This is dedicated to my friend Marthmellow, for the idea, for lending me Dissidia, and for getting me into WoL/Firion. =thumbs up=

The quickness of the updating of this fanfic will rely on the number of people who want me to update quickly, so... yeah. REVIEW :D =love?=

Pleeeeaassse?

* * *

The lone warrior closed his eyes, allowing the battle to replay itself in full in his mind. Though his body stood still as if he were made of stone, in his mind he felt every movement, every tightening of his muscles, as he fought the enemy. It had been a quick battle, with one of the minions of darkness who had taken on his own persona. And even though its movements and attacks were mimics of his own, the thing it lacked was true light.

And that was why it had fallen.

Warrior of Light opened his blue optics to look back at the world around him. The misty water of this world rushed around his boots, off to an endless nowhere. It was surreal, but the warrior didn't bother to let himself think of such things. He had no time for trivial questioning such as that.

"Warrior of Light!"

The warrior turned his head, his face blank and emotionless as always, and watched as Firion ran up to him. The other was obviously exhausted. His cheeks were lightly red, sweat made small beads upon his forehead, his breathing was irregular, his feet drug through the water even as he ran. All of these facts ran through the Warrior of Light's mind quickly as he assessed the situation.

"You're alright?" Firion stopped only when he was but a foot from the warrior. "You don't even look tired."

Warrior of Light's head nodded ever-so-slightly, his expression, yet again, unmoving. "We should rest here if you need it." He knew the dangers of trying to press on when one was tired. And they couldn't risk losing another Cosmos Warrior. Particularly Firion, with his weapons expertise.

"No," Firion's head shook lightly. "It's alright, let's keep going."

The warrior saw determination in the boy's eyes, and knew that arguing would be a useless battle. "Very well." He turned and began to walk once more, heading deeper into Chaos' side of the battlefield; where he could only hope their crystals lay in wait.

Firion followed, and apart from his heavy breathing the two fell into an almost awkward silence. This was something the weapon's master had become accustomed to. He knew that the Warrior meant no harm by it, that he was simply very serious and set upon his goal. The man was used to being alone, and seemed content to be so.

That fact saddened Firion a bit. The warrior wasn't like Squall, his reasons for traveling alone seemed more hardwired into him than that. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if their fearless leader was even human. "Uh, Warrior of Light?"

"Yes?" The warrior didn't even slow in his pace.

"How long have you been here?" Firion voiced the first question that came to his mind, eager to make some sort of conversation, to find out a bit more about this man who he was quickly finding himself completely infatuated with.

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Oh…"

That was a failure. Firion searched for another question. "Do you have a name?" All this time they had been referring to him only as "Warrior of Light", but that was no true name. And the fact of it shrouded the man in mystery even more; it drew Firion in even more.

"I don't remember," came the simple answer.

"What?" Firion nearly tripped. How could you not remember your own name?

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember your name?"

"No."

Another failure. Warrior of Light: 2, Firion: 0.

Firion pressed his lips together in thought, "Well… what do you remember?"

The warrior stopped in his tracks, and for a moment Firion feared he had annoyed him with his questions. And then he spoke in his melodious voice, "Green hills, three comrades, endless battles, and a princess." That said he once again picked up his feet and walked onwards.

Firion blinked. Though his words had been vauge, they had given him more insight to his leader. One: he had not always lived here, in this strange world so unlike his home. Green hills, perhaps the warrior had even come from the same place as Firion had, and they had simply never run into each other. Two: he had had comrades; friends. The warrior had not always been the lone wolf; perhaps he had even smiled and laughed with them once.

Firion tried to picture the warrior laughing, sitting around a campfire and sharing stories of his adventure. He'd have his helmet and most of his armor off, since he'd be relaxing. His tight black under cloth would cling to his skin, defining every muscle in his abdomen, chest, and arms; and with so much of his skin covered, every open place, like the skin at his neck, would be almost like looking at a beautiful diamond; so rare, so perfect, that you just wanted to reach out and touch it.

Firion found himself blushing, and thanked Cosmos that the Warrior was walking ahead of him and couldn't see the flush of his cheeks.

"So, uh… who were your comrades?" He tried to continue the conversation, desperate to know anything more about the man in front of him.

"I don't remember."

"Oh…" Back to square one again. "And the princess?"

"I don't remember."

"…"

This was truly getting Firion no where. And he was sure that the warrior _had_ to be getting annoyed at his questions. All the same, he dared to pose one more, "Why can't you remember anything?"

He expected and prepared himself for yet another _"I don't remember."_, and yet, what came out of the Warrior of Light's mouth was, "Cosmos purified my mind of needless memories."

"Needless memories?..." How could any memory be needless? Especially for the Warrior of Light? Memories were what kept you going when times were tough, at least you could remember the good times.

"Yes. In order to be a vessel of light, I needed to give up my past, present, and future."

"Give them up?"

"Yes," for the first time the Warrior of Light's head turned to look at Firion, his blue eyes expressionless, and yet perfectly captivating, "I am, and will forever hereforth be, only a Warrior of Light."

Firion's lips turned slightly in a frown, "You don't mind that? Not having a future of your own?" He immediately regretted asking, because he was sure he saw a glimmer of sadness in the warrior's eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I made my decision, and I will stand by it. There is nothing that comes out of regret or mulling on what could have been. You can only move forward."

Firion released a sighed breath, "You're really inspirational, you know that?"

The Warrior of Light's brows rose slightly, "Am I?"

"Yes," Firion grinned, glad he had got some glimmer of emotion out of his leader.

"Hm… I say only what is on my mind."

"Well, it's-"

Suddenly both warriors fall silent as a noise was heard nearby. In this land, void of wildlife, sounds are made by only two things; Chaos' warriors, or Cosmos' warriors. And being so deep into enemy territory, both were fairly sure this had been the former. "Come, we are nearing the enemy," said the Warrior of Light, his voice just above a whisper. His trusted sword and shield appeared in his hands, and he began to walk softly forwards, his feet barely making a noise through the rushing waters.

As they walked, the scenery around them seemed to fade away, into something different. They were in a building, or what seemed like one. There were many passages, so that it almost seemed maze-like. Firion shivered as he felt something rush over him. _He_ was here; the weapon's master could _feel_ it.

They walked softly and slowly, ever on the lookout for their enemy. The Warrior of Light was moving faster, able to keep his footsteps quiet with ease, whereas Firion had to carefully place each step to ensure they were not heard by whoever was here. Suddenly a light shined, and Firion held his arms up to his face to block it out. When he looked back down, there was a circular symbol glowing beneath him. He barely had the time to register what was going on in his mind before pulses of electricity began to surge through his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His screams alerted the warrior ahead of him, who promptly spun around, sword ready. "Tch!" was the only sound that left the warrior's lips as he saw Firion caught in the trap; and he ran back to his friend's aid.

"W-wait!" Firion cried out, "You'll get c-caught too!"

For a moment the Warrior of Light seemed to contemplate this fact, but his face hardened as a decision was made, and he reached into the trap, grabbing Firion and throwing him with all of his strength.

Firion skidded to the floor not far away, free from the electric trap; but when he looked up he saw his leader, on his knees, electricity surging through him. "Warrior of Light!"

The warrior willed his head to move just enough to look up at Firion. He said nothing, but pain was clear in his eyes. And Firion could have sworn he saw something glimmer as it slid down his cheek.

"Well well, aren't _we_ brave?"

Firion spun around as he heard the voice, and found himself face to face with the Emperor. He moved to jump back, but felt a strong arm wrap around him, binding him to the other man. "Nn! Let me go!" But the Emperor only laughed.

"I'll be taking my prize now, _Warrior of Light_," he said the past part as if trying to get a bad taste out of his mouth. "I hope you enjoy death." With that he lifted his staff into the air, and disappeared with Firion.

The electricity surging through the Warrior of Light grew stronger; and as his body began to give out on him, he managed to yell out one word. "FRIONIEL!"


End file.
